Night Encounter
by OliviaR5Warbler
Summary: "Blaine wasn't sure how he ended up against a wall with a man biting at his neck but he sure as hell wasn't going to complain about it" Blaine DeBeers/ Chase Graves (Graveers) A first meeting of Blaine and Chase. This is the first of 2 one shots that will be followed by a longer fic.


Blaine wasn't sure how he ended up against a wall with a man biting at his neck but he sure as hell wasn't going to complain about it. The man's hands were untucking his shirt and eager to get underneath. The music was dully pulsing in the club behind the wall, but all Blaine could hear was his blood pounding in his ears. "You wanna get outta here?" The man asked, palming Blaine through his jeans and sucking at his neck. Blaine nodded, not trusting his voice. The man took his hand and tried to lead him back through the front but Blaine tugged him the other way, out the loading dock where his own car was waiting.

"Where too?"

The stranger gave Blaine the address for hotel, this suits him, less chance of running into one another afterwards. He parks his car on a side street and the stranger presses him against the first wall he can find. "Eager," Blaine teased.

"Like you wouldn't believe," the stranger _growled_ , actually growled, to him.

"Then let's take this upstairs" Blaine replied nipping his partners lip. The stranger pulled him through the lobby and into the elevator. He hit a button and turned his attention back to Blaine, pressing their lips together, opening his mouth and surrendering to Blaine. The stranger let them in to his suite after the left the elevator. Blaine took over, pressing the stranger against the back of the door, his body to the stranger, who groaned at the feel of Blaine's cock hardening in his jeans. He pressed kisses to the stranger's neck, "show me to the bedroom?"

Breathlessly the stranger replied "gladly," and lead Blaine through the small hallway to his bedroom, clicking at a small white dog that hurried out of the room, closing the door behind it. Blaine began removing his clothes, watching the stranger pull his shirt over his head, laying it over the chair. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Blaine towards him by his belt loops, "too late to ask the name I'll hopefully be screaming later?" He asked opening the button on Blaine's jeans.

"Blaine, and you?"

"Chase," he replied pulling down the zipper and tugging Blaine's jeans over his hips, pulling his underwear with it, revealing Blaine's cock to his eyes. Chase licked his lips, taking hold of the hard member, he brought it to his lips. Blaine noted Chase wasn't the shy type. He sighed as Chase's lips closed around his cock, taking it deep, without issue. Chase felt fingers sliding through his hair, he smiled around the cock in his mouth, moaning around the shaft as he sucked it. His own hands trailed over the bare chest of the man standing over him, one moved downwards, cupping the man's balls, fondling them playfully. Blaine looked down at the man sucking his cock, running his fingers through his hair, feeling his breath becoming short. He felt Chase's tongue swirling around his shaft, moaning as the man swallowed around his cock.

Blaine's fingers tightened around the man's hair and he pulled him off his cock. Chase allowed himself to be man-handled up the bed. Blaine kissed him, while pulling at the man's jeans. Chase helped him by kicking off his jeans and shoes over the edge of the bed. He reached over Blaine and into his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube. Blaine took the bottle from him, patting the side of his leg he encouraged him to turn onto his hands and knees. He stroked a hand the length of Chase's spine and over his ass. He parted Chase's ass with one hand and poured the lube directly into his entrance. Chase inhaled sharply, the lube was cold. Blaine began to spread it around with two fingers, pressing one against Chase's hole. Chase pushed back against his finger and Blaine let his finger slip inside.

"Oh, fuck, yeah," Chase groaned as Blaine pushed his finger in further. Blaine fingered and stretched Chase, taking his time, listening to the sounds Chase was making and responding appropriately. Once he was satisfied with the stretch he'd created he removed his fingers and poured more lube over Chase's entrance and his fingers, massaging the lube over his cock. Kneeling behind Chase on the bed he guided his cock to Chase's entrance and pressed his hips forward. Chase swore under his breath, Blaine's cock was thicker than his fingers, but he relaxed and took inch after inch.

Once fully inside Chase, Blaine paused for a moment before beginning to thrust a relentless pace and rhythm, hard and increasing in speed. Chase moaned, pushing back against Blaine. Blaine gripped his hips, holding so that, if they were human, bruises would form. The room was filled with Chase's moans, Blaine's breathing and the slapping of naked skin. Blaine could feel his climax drawing near, he quickened his pace. Chase had widened his stance for balance, picked up the bottle of lube and had begun stroking his own cock in time with Blaine's thrusts. He was leaning forward when his climax hit and sank into the bed further, his entrance fluttering around Blaine's cock as he continued to fuck Chase who screamed his name into the pillow. He fell forward with Chase, fucking him hard into the sheets. Blaine came hard moments later, remaining inside and on top of Chase while he collected himself.

He rolled off of his lover onto his side. Chase pushed himself up having regained his composure. Chase smiled and pushed himself up to his hands and knees, climbing off the bed and pulling the cord for the bathroom light. He turned to face Blaine. "Join me?" Blaine nodded, Chase was his best lay in a long time and he would probably never see him again. What was the harm in sticking around when he might get another chance?

Once they were out of the shower Chase pulled the cum-splattered cover off the bed and pulled on his boxers, Blaine followed suit in dressing. Chase's dog had taken residency on the bed where there had been pillows while they were gone. Chase encouraged him to move with little resistance and laid on his side. Blaine took silent pride in the fact he was avoiding contact with his ass and the furniture. Blaine laid beside him and the men drifted to sleep. The dog leapt between them at some point in the night, Blaine figured as he was sure Chase wasn't covered in fur, nor was he emitting such a vast amount of body heat. But he found out, he didn't mind so much about it.

When Blaine woke later Chase and the dog were gone and a note was left on the side table.

' _Taken the dog out, was getting restless, stick around and we can order room service.  
There're brain tubes in my mini-fridge if you need anything – C.'_

Blaine checked the time, it was a little after 4 in the morning. He wandered over to the mini-fridge and helped himself to a brain tube. They were every bit as disappointing as the Fillmore-Graves soldiers made them out to be. Maybe Chase was one of them? He hadn't seen him around the club so he could always be new. It would explain his impressive physique if he were. Only time would tell. Maybe this was something Blaine would find worth keeping around. He supposed he would have time find out.


End file.
